


Realising You're Gay For Your Fellow Kage

by Yoru_Lun



Series: Naruto Trash Bin [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All the comfort because fuck you Konoha, Brotp SakuNaru, Crack, Does this count as Gay and Lesbian solidarity?, Fluff, Gaara was worried, Gen, Haruno Sakura is a Good Friend, His other lesbian best friend in new chapter, Ino and Sakura are so gay for each other, M/M, Naruto being Naruto, Naruto is so done with his lesbian best friend, Naruto is so gay for Gaara, Naruto marvelling over Gaara, Right alongside Mother Hen Shika TM, Sakura is too cracked up over it, So he stalked down, You made Naruto insecure and Ino ain't having that, and he just realised it, even if she's so full of shit, i'm not sure, like so gay, she can't believe just how dense her teammate is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_Lun/pseuds/Yoru_Lun
Summary: Naruto just had a realisation when watching a half naked Gaara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/gifts).



> Before you start, I would like to blame @sloaners for answering my ask with the cute image of her brotp here and this lead to things. Sloaners, you know how to motivate people and I blame you wholly for making me write for the first time after so long.
> 
> Check their work at : https://sloaners.tumblr.com/post/177539560217/30-31

It came out of the blue, blurted out by the sudden realisation that had dawned upon Naruto.

“Holy shit I think I’m gay.”

And proceed to have a meltdown over it.

The realisation had hit when he was looking at Gaara, gazing at the Kazekage who was going through katas. He doesn’t know what he had been thinking, only the bubbling feeling of happiness and warmth in his chest as he laid his eyes upon the redhead.

Well he may had a wandering thought about the sweat glistened skin and how Gaara could totally crack his head open with the powerful set of thigh he has and also how Gaara’s smile always make him feel fluttering wings in the pit of his stomach.

And that’s when he realised just what it had meant and had blurted it out loud in surprise to Sakura, who stood by him in the training ground.

It caused Sakura to burst her gut laughing, howling with unrestrained mirth at his plight.

Naruto felt torn between irritation and panic at her reaction to it.

Hmph.

No support from his supposed best friend.

“Oh my God.” Sakura gasped, bowled over as she tried to breathe through the fit of laughter.

Naruto try to ignore the urge to swat at her. Gaara was already looking their way for the commotion and Naruto just stood there like a deer caught in a jutsu’s path. At Gaara’s raised eyebrow, he proceed to wave at him awkwardly, trying to will down the burning in his cheeks.

Kami why must Gaara be so gorgeous?

It is just so unfair and not good for his wildly beating heart.

Naruto was sure that if it weren’t for Kurama, he would be dead from heart attack with how erratic his heart was.

“You finally realised that? Honestly Naru, you’re beyond dense.” The pink haired medic snickered, wiping away the tears that came out from how hard she was laughing.

“Ino so owe me a dinner tonight.”

“You two betted on it?!!” Naruto squawked indignantly.

“Most of Konoha do actually.” She added

“WHAT???!!!” 

Naruto gaped at his teammate in shock, not knowing how to process the fact that most of his own people were betting on his sexuality.

Should he feel flattered that they cared enough to be involved or should he be disturbed by how wrong that sound?

Sakura has no mercy for him today apparently because she only laughed at his befuddled face.

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny ‘tebayo!!” This time he gave into the urge and swatted her over the head for not being helpful.

She should be helping him sort over this sudden realisation, not cracking her ass off over it!

“Sakura!” He shouted her name but it only fuelled her laughter further.

“Is something wrong, Naruto?” Hearing Gaara’s voice has him whipping around to face the redhead and Kami he was the worst Hokage ever for not noticing how close Gaara had gotten without him realising.

“G-Gaara…” Naruto stumbled over his name, face feeling so hot that he felt like it would spontaneously combust. He dearly hope the ground would open up and save him from this embarrassment.

A red eyebrow was cocked and Naruto wanted to squirm when those sea foam eyes pierced him inquiringly. 

“N-Nothing. Nothing at all!” Kami why was his voice pitching up like that?!!

It’s only Gaara!

Why does he suddenly so nervous and self-conscious around him?

“From what I see, there’s definitely something.”

Gaara’s eyes moved toward the prone form of Sakura who was **_still_** laughing at him. 

Naruto feels no regret in kicking his teammate to make her stop.

Sakura groaned upon impact but at least that made her stop.

“Like I said, nothing at all.” 

That earned him an unimpressed look from Gaara and Naruto internally berated himself over it. Why does that make him guilty? Why does Gaara has so much effect on him?

Deep inside, Naruto already knew the answer to it but that doesn’t mean he would acknowledge it. He was still in denial over that realisation after all.

Gaara’s sweat glistening and half naked form in front of him was so not helping his case at all. 

Nope.

**_“Not that you minded it, Kit.”_ **

_ “Shut up you stupid fuzz ball.” _

Naruto shut off his tenant before the fox can say anything else because Kurama always make it worse with his so called helpful input.

“Well Naruto here just had a sudden realisation.” Quipped Sakura, who now leaned against him with a cat got the cream smile on her face.

Which never bode well for him.

Never.

“And this realisation being?” Gaara inquired.

Naruto knows before Sakura did what her decision will be and he has no regret at all in throwing Sakura over his shoulder like the sack full of shit she is.

Nope.

No regret all.

“Sorry Gaara, I just remembered something important I have to do. I will see you later!!” Naruto raised his hand in goodbye and proceed to hightail his way out of there so fast that his father would have been so proud of him.

Once they were decently away from the training ground and he was sure Gaara had not followed after them, he dropped Sakura with no warning at all despite them still being in the air from his previous leap.

It was a shame that Sakura was also a highly proficient kunoichi because she easily broke her fall with a grace that he still marvelled at, even if she was so full of shit.

“I hate you so much right now.” Naruto gritted out and Sakura, the witch that she is, only beamed at him brightly.

“Awww Naruto. I think it’s cute how you stumble over yourself around him.” She teased him.

“Hate you so much.” 

“Now, now. Come on Naru, join me and Ino tonight. We have so much to talk about.” She locked arm with him and proceed to drag him toward hers and Ino’s apartment.

Naruto grumbled incoherently under his breath about troublesome teammate but he allowed himself to be pulled into the conversation about Gaara.

Who still occupied his mind despite not being around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being around friends are what was needed to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt like this supposed to be 1 shot was too cliff hanging that it haunted me. So here's a new chapter to elaborate on it.

“Wait, so let me get this straight.” Guffawed Ino from where she nearly fall from her chair.

“Not that you’re anyway straight babe” Quipped Sakura oh so helpfully from her right but Ino quickly shushed her because this here is gold.

Gold insider content of a soon to be gossip that would no doubt spread like wildfire.

She didn’t start today expecting for Naruto, sweet, precious but thickhead as heck Naruto to finally realise the crush he had been harbouring for Gaara.

Ino was disappointed that it hadn’t been a dramatic moment of realisation like what those cheesy movie often portrayed it as but then again, her moment of realisation had been much like this too. Slow dawning comprehension that her rivalry with Sakura was mostly her flirting shamelessly by showing off her skills and assets.

She had one day, while still arguing with Sakura over something trivial, realised that Sakura’s eyes looked so gorgeous while she was incensed, like a pair of emerald and Ino wanted to very much kiss her right at that moment just to taste how sharp her lashing tongue truly was.

And she did.

That lead to one thing then another and they devolved into messy make out session in Sakura’s office.

Ino will forever hold that moment to herself but this was not about her. This was about their oh so powerful Hokage, saviour of Elemental Nation, having a meltdown in hers and Sakura’s kitchen upon finally realising his feelings for a certain red haired Kazekage.

She would have been more pitying toward him if this wasn’t so goddamned hilarious. She haven’t stopped laughing ever since Sakura shared the juicy titbits about what had happened after she dragged in a sulking Naruto.

So here she was, tittering on her seat with joyous laughter busting her gut as Naruto shot a petulant glare toward her from where he buried his face in his arms on the table. Ino can only pat his hair, silently lamenting how the gorgeous golden strands had been snipped short because Naruto was dumb enough to get into a bet with Shikamaru.

“Come on, Ino. It’s not that funny.” Whined the male and it only served to send Sakura into a fit of giggle.

Ino finally calmed down enough to wipe at the tears from the corner of her eyes and valiantly ignored the urge to laugh again upon hearing Sakura’s giggle. She think Naruto already have enough of Sakura laughing at him before arriving here and no matter how much she want to laugh at the hilarious situation, she doesn’t want to ruin this.

Out of all people, other than Team 7 and Shika of course, Ino knew how fragile Naruto’s heart truly was. His boisterous personality and sunny charisma was a mask he used to hide his vulnerable heart that had been broken many time before, both consciously and unconsciously by the people in his life.

She doesn’t want for Naruto to think hers and Sakura’s amusement toward this as mocking of his feelings. Naruto already have too many issues to be insecure about and Ino will not be the one to add up to it.

(Shika and Team 7 would gut her otherwise)

Composing herself, Ino smiled at Naruto softly, fingers playing with his hair as he continue on sulking. “But seriously though Naru, there’s nothing wrong with realising it late.” Ino consoled him, eyes meeting Sakura’s as they crowded Naruto between them. “Better late than never.” She added because Ino can’t imagine a life where she and Sakura never overcome their rivalry to have what they have now. She can’t imagine a life where both of them never confessed their feelings for each other and be together.

“You sure?” The small voice was so unlike him that it struck a chord in Ino.

As Naruto’s personal psychiatrist, she had been privy of many of Naruto’s dark thoughts, his insecurities and loathing but he had always been so bright and vibrant that she sometime forgot that Naruto used to live a life where love was sparse and could barely be counted on one of his hand. Now, he have so many people who cared for him, who loved and admired him that he doesn’t know what to do with it.

And during moments like this, Ino could only feel anger at the previous generation for condemning Naruto with that life.

But Ino forced calm upon herself, not wanting for Naruto to think she was upset with him when she was upset **_for_ ** him.

“Of course Naru. Look at me and Sakura over here. We had only been together for a year now and it’s all because we had been too pig-headed to admit that we had feelings for the other. If I had realised early on the feelings was mutual, we would have been together since the beginning. Heck we wouldn’t even go through with Emo-Sasuke Phase.”

Sakura laughed at the inside joke between them and it managed to elicit a chuckle from Naruto because they all know how bad that phase was. Naruto personally because of that moment where he lost his first kiss. She saw him shuddering at the memory of it.

From his other side, Sakura scooted her chair closer so that she could wrap her arms around his broad shoulders and Ino remembered a time where they could do it easily. Naruto used to be so small back then but now, with more people caring about what he eat and his health, he managed to grow up into a fine man.

Yet despite his broad and buff stature, it did nothing to hide the fragile heart beneath.

“Now come on, the sofa’s more comfortable than this.”

Between her and Sakura, Naruto stood no chance in resisting, not that he did and the three of them moved toward the plush sofa that Sakura had splurged on when they decided to live together.

They spent the rest of the night watching tear-jerking romantic movies and stuffing their face with many delivery. Sure they would be a little bit tight on money after the many stacks of Ichiraku ramen they had ordered in for Naruto but it was worth it to see how Naruto brightened at the sight of his comfort food. The pilled him with ice cream as dessert and continue on with some more round of movie.

Her waist would be complaining in the nearest future but Ino would do it all over again if she could keep the soft smile on Naruto’s face there. When Naruto finally fell asleep, they tucked him into the most comfortable position they could because he doesn’t need back pain while slaving at the desk for hours on end tomorrow.

“I’m glad you brought him here.” Ino whispered behind the closed door of their room while they got ready for sleep themselves.

“Thanks for comforting him too. I wasn’t sure what to say to him without sounding, you know…” Sakura trailed off, not having the exact words for her thought but Ino had known her better than she knows herself.

“It’s okay Sa-chan. He knows you’re there for him. That’s what count when it comes to Naruto.”

“Thanks Ino.”

As Sakura drifted off to sleep on their bed, Ino went to the window to look out at the figure shrouded by the shadow.

“Go home you idiot. He’s fine.”

Shikamaru clicked his tongue but conceded nonetheless. Ino chuckled at how her childhood friend was annoyed at being caught red handed in his motherhenning moment but she choose not to call him out for it.

Let him and Naruto talk it out between them. It would be good for Naruto to know there would be people looking out for him and his best interest.

“And tell that skulking racoon I will skin him if he made Naruto sad.” She added before closing the window.

Ino returned to the bed and spooned Sakura from behind, burying her face in the soft pink hair. Yeah, she’s glad that she finally realised her feelings for Sakura. Even if it was years late, Ino was glad she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there will be future chapter or not for this but if there are, well you'll get it. 
> 
> I love Badass Women and Ino had always been underrated when it comes to it. She would totally go against Gaara for Naruto's sake and many would join her. They will protect Sunshine Boy or in this case, Sunshine Man.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. It's mostly crack and brotp SakuNaru. They may be a sequel somewhere
> 
> Check their work at : https://sloaners.tumblr.com/post/177539560217/30-31


End file.
